Love Makes Everything Perfect
by Lotr-gal-13
Summary: My first fanfiction, and basically it is just a cute Rogue/Remy fluff. Sweet little story about this cute couple. Please read and review!


My very first fan fiction! I have been thinking about this story for a long time but I always had trouble putting it into words. As well, because this is my first piece I really need people's honest opinion, if it is garbage then tell me it is garbage! If it is great then tell me it is great! If it is stupid then tell me it is stupid! If it should continue then tell me it should continue! (Get the idea, I want honest opinions)

This story takes place in an A/U for two reasons, because I want it to and because I don't know the X-men timelines that well!

**FYI:** I tried to do the right accents for Remy and Rogue but if they look bad, I'm sorry! (Just thought I should apologize in advance)

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? As hard as this is to believe the X-men are not mine. (I know what a shocker.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**'Love Makes Everything Perfect'**

            "G'night chere, pleasant dreams" With that he kissed her gloved hand and made his way to his room on the other side of the mansion. Rogue gave the Cajun one more loving look as he walked away and close the door to her room. 

            Rogue smiled to herself as she made her way to the dresser on the far side of her room. She was exhausted and yet knew that she would have trouble going to sleep. Upon reaching the dresser, she leaned in to smell the roses that Remy had given to her at the beginning of the evening. Next to them sat a picture that had been taken a few years before.

            Picking it up, she studied it. Everyday she had looked at this picture and yet tonight it was like seeing it for the very first time. It was of her and Gambit in a carriage in Central Park. It had been a perfect evening, good food and excellent company. The night was cold and Remy had to give her his jacket as they sat in the back on the handsome cab. But that was not what made the night so memorable. Instead it was because it was the first time Remy had told her exact how he felt about her. The first time that he ever told her just how much he really loves her despite the fact that they were unable to touch. It was the night she realised that she felt the exact same way about him.

            Smiling she placed the frame back down grabbed her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom. After getting changed out of her date wear, she laid down in bed and turned off the lights. Staring at the ceiling her thoughts kept drifting back to the attractive young Cajun. It completely baffled her as to why he dated her. He could have any girl he wanted without even trying and yet he dated the one girl he would never be able to get physically close to. To be completely honest even though it confused her, it was one of the many reasons she loved him. When they were together everything was perfect.

            Despite the exciting evening, she eventually started to fall asleep. In her last few moments before she went to sleep her thoughts were of Remy and how truly happy she was when they were together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            There was a certain spring in his step. If any of the other X-men had seen him they would have thought he had been out drinking. However, he hadn't and the only thing he was drunk on was Rogue's love. He was still smiling as he entered his room that night. Gambit couldn't believe how wonderful the night had been. Whenever he was around the southern belle, he just felt of warm inside. She completed him and he never wanted to lose her.

            Thinking about her reminded him of the evening they had just shared together. He smiled just thinking about it. She had worn a gorgeous red dress that hugged every one of her features perfectly. This was obvious when all the men in the room looked at her as they entered 'Le Garfee', one of the finest French restaurants in town. He had decided to spare no expense; he wanted the night to be perfect. They ate and chatted and everything was magnificent. Throughout the entire dinner he had been holding her perfect gloved hand and thinking about how pretty it would be with an engagement ring on one of the fingers. After their meal they wandered over to Central Park and hired a carriage to take them about. As they were pulled along, he placed his arm around her and pulled her close. Due to the safety she felt in his arms, Rogue closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. His heart was beating a mile a minute; it was now the moment of truth. He had practiced that proposal over and over again, and now it was time to do it for real. Stumbling on the words he spoke from his heart. "Chere, Gambit has something he needs ta ask you." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He used his free hand to grab the ring box from his jacket pocket. "From da moment dat I first saw you sitting in da mansion, I knew dere was something special 'bout you. Dat's why Gambit got to know whether you will do him de honour of being his wife?" After a moment of silence, Rogue said the words he had hoped for. "O Remy, of course. Ah love you!"

            He was still smiling as he slipped into bed. Most guys would think that this Cajun had gone crazy getting engaged to a girl he could never touch. The thing that most guys did not realise is that he doesn't care about her powers. Heck normally when they were together he completely forgot that she was untouchable. He didn't care if they never ever got to touch. He had been with many girls in his life, but never had he felt the way he feels about Rogue. Other women had touched him physically, but she was the only one ever to truly touch his heart. All Remy knew was that if he had to choose between sex and true love, he would pick true love with Rogue.

            Lying in bed he thought to himself, "I don't know what the future will bring, but as long as I have Roguey, I will be able to get through anything." With that he drifted into a deep slumber where he dreamed about that day he would make her Mrs. LeBeau.

**Alright so there is my very first attempt at fan fiction. Do you like it? I need your opinion, should I continue it or leave it as is? PLEASE review! :)**


End file.
